Deities and Religion
The Djinn The folklore and myths among the Ahketti also tell of the Djinn, Jinn, Efreet or Ifrit. All these are the same type of creature in this world, ancient and primal elemental incarnations of power. Appearance: All djinn in this world appear as tall naked humanoids (like humans, not Ahketti, meaning no horns except the ifrit) of normal to well built physique, standing between 3,60 meters (11 feet) and 4 meters (13,10 feet). Their skin is coloured in relation to their element, and they have different body markings and physical characteristics per element: * The purple and blueish hued air djinn with winged ears and feathers. * The water djinn with green and blueish hued skin, who have gills and fins between their fingers and on their elbows. * Earth djinn who have an ochre, green to brownish skin and sport rock-ish skin like lower legs and bull like hooves. * And then the most well known in this region, the red and orangish hued Ifrit, Efreet, or fire Djinn, which are considered closest do Ahketti, due to having horns, which the others don't have. These djinn do not know or understand the concept of clothing, although they are intrigued by jewellery. They have been taught the concept of jewellery, by Ahketti and/or other races, who tend to stand in awe to these 'god-like' creatures, sometimes offering these to them in worship. Fire djinn for example have been mistaken to be either Tothis or Bhekset, two Ahketti gods. The Ahketti Pantheon Âreb Goddess of the sun, light, time, progress transformation and thus patron of craftsmen. * Alignment: true neutral * Symbols: sun-disc, Beetle or both conjoined. * Appearance: giant Eagle winged beetle, carrying the sun as a disk on her head. Be-ehkses God of the moon and tradition. Is patient and observant, his name tends to be evoked when referring to these characteristics. * Alignment: lawful good. * Symbols: moon or moon sceptre. * Appearance: Crocodile headed Ahketti with horns and a crocodile tail, often depicted carrying his moon sceptre. Bhekset Goddess of death, purifying fire and the afterlife. Mother to the Ahketti race and guardian over rebirth. * Alignment: lawful good * Symbols: torch or gaining popularity, a burning ankh, or an ankh shaped torch. * Appearance: Female Ahketti almost always depicted holding her torch. Sne'ek God of magic and chaos, the unpredictable factor of magic, it's cost in some cases. Sne'ek is an unpredictable god, his mind is unknown to the Ahketti. His temprament and alignment shift like the sands of the Ka'at. Claims of his appearance to anyone, have never been confirmed or supported by priests. The other gods seem to neither acknowledge or deny his existence. * Alignment: Unknown/Shifting * Symbols: Serpents, snakes, a curved snake supporting a sundisc with heads on both ends. * Appearance: Unknown, thought to be a serpent or snake. Thotis God of sex and fertility. His seed makes the Duat overflow every two years, giving life to the crops. Father to the Ahketti race, to whom celebration is said to be his favourite way of worship. * Alignment: neutral good. * Symbols: Erect penis or phallic symbol, sometimes winged. * Appearance: Often naked or exposed male Ahketti with an obvious and rather often large erection. Mahtiti God of wealth, trickery and curiosity. He is told to sometimes be mischievous and even to have stolen power of other entities. “The goal justifes the means.” * Alignment: chaotic neutral * Symbols: Mahtiti's coin; as square, in a circle, in a rhombus * Appearance:Mongoose headed Ahketti with matching tail. Ra'ak God of raw physical strength and calculated destruction. Axeman to the god's judgement and the natural order. Patron god to male-bodied warriors. (husband to Vóth) * Alignment: lawful evil * Symbols: lions claw or lightning bolt. * Appearance: lion headed Ahketti with matching tail. Vóth Goddess of motherhood, protection and vigilance. The patron goddess, of female bodied warriors. (wife to Ra'ak) * Alignment:chaotic good * Symbols:Duat lotus flower Appearance:Warthog headed Ahketti. Vunati Goddess of the hunt, travellers, 'mutual effort' (the pack mother) and humour. * Alignment: true neutral * Symbols: winged sandals * Appearance: hyena headed Ahketti with matching (short) tail.